Certain folding eyeglass frames include a hinge at the bridge. The hinge enables the left and right frame portions to fold together to minimize the space the frames occupy. Such conventional folding eyeglass frames use pins or screws in the hinge, which are prone to loosening over time, and thereby causing the left and right frame portions to fold or unfold unintentionally. Thus, a user is required to routinely tighten the pins or screws to prevent unintended movement of the frames.